


This isn’t Jealousy

by May_flower_99



Category: Spideynova - Fandom, Spideynova - freeform - Fandom, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_flower_99/pseuds/May_flower_99
Summary: Peter Parker notices himself staring at Sam Alexander quite often. Sam isn’t acting like his usual self and Peters getting worried. He gets angry and upset when Sam isn’t with him. He doesn’t understand why he’s acting like this and tries to understand his feelings.
Relationships: Nova/Spider-Man, Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. I shouldn’t be angry

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in season 1-2 of USM. The characters are in their junior year and are around the ages 15-16.

It was just another average day in New York City. Batroc the leaper was at it again, attempting to steal the bank. As he was about to make his getaway Spider-Man came swinging around the corner to once again catch him and put him back behind bars. The fight was going in Spider-Man’s favour when all of a sudden he was hit from behind by Beetle. 

“Ugh- Since when do you two work together?” - Spider-Man

“We do not ze Beetle wanted a distraction and I wanted some money so here we are” - Batroc

_ Wonder who hired Beetle to kill me this time.  _

Now that it was two against one the odds were against Spider-Man and he was barely managing to keep both villains in the battlefield and stay alive. Spider-Man knows he needs back up now and calls the team on his communicator. 

“Can’t come right now I have a major test to prepare for! It’s just Batroc and Beetle you should be able to take care of it with the others” - Ava

“Sorry Spidey I’m with my parents I won’t be able to make it today” - Luke

Danny was at k’un l’un for his yearly visits. So Sam was his last hope. 

“Sam I need you to come here NOW. Two villains on the loose in front of the bank.” - Peter 

“Huh- uh sorry I... can’t come right now-“ Sam hangs up abruptly 

That was strange, Peter thought. Sam sounded out of breath and exhausted. Peter knew for a fact Sam didn’t wake up this early in the morning much less work out. He’d think about that later. Right now he had two villains to deal with. 

After almost an hour of back and forth fighting Spider-Man was able to knock Batroc out and web him to the wall outside the bank. Spider-Man however also took quite a bit of damage, nothing serious of course only bruises and small cuts. Beetle however was in far better condition and was still sending small missiles his way. Thanks to spidey sense he was able to dodge the missiles but his reflexes weren’t fast enough to dodge the punch coming at him. The impact knocked him back and into a wall, cracking it. 

Coughing a little to catch his breath Spider-Man quickly got back up to continue the fight. After a while he was able to neutralize Beetle by webbing him up. He called for S.H.I.E.L.D. to pick up the villains. 

He started to swing his way to school now as it was nearly 8:00 am and school started at 8:45. However he ended up using most of his web fluid on Batroc and Beetle so he couldn’t swing all the way to school. He had to land on a roof, quickly change and try to make it to school on time. By the time he got to school he barely had time to meet any of his friends before the bell rang. 

Exhausted and out of breath Peter Parker finally made it to his first period history class. He hated history and after getting his butt kicked he was NOT looking forward to listening to another boring lecture. Peter then remembered that Sam was also in this class when the teacher was doing roll call, he also remembered how he was completely ditched?/ignored by him during his fight earlier. Sam however was not here yet, no surprise there, thought Peter. 

After 20 minutes the door opened and Sam walked in and sat on his seat nonchalantly. 

“Care to explain your tardiness Mr.Alexander?” 

“Uh- I missed the bus and live kinda far so I had to walk”

_ That’s the best lie he could come up with _ , Peter thought. 

“Very well, try to catch up and focus for the rest of the class. Let’s continue ....”

Sam sat in the seat diagonally in front of Peter, next to the window. As usual he has his head on the desk and was already starting to take a nap. As Peter zoned out he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over to Sam. He noticed that he was wearing a turtle neck undershirt as opposed to his usual u-neck one. Sam was also panting and looked exhausted, but that didn’t make sense because Sam always flew to school and that required no effort physically. And he couldn’t have walked to school as he lived on the helicarrier and the only way down was through flight. 

As Peter was zoning out it took him a couple of seconds to realize the bell rang and his classmates were already flooding out into the hall Sam, however still had his head down and appeared to still be asleep. Peter decided to go over and wake him up. 

“Hey bucket-head wake up, class is over”

“Shut up webs, I know. I’ll leave in a second”

“Whatever. By the way what was up with you ditching me this morning? Do you know how long it took to take those villains out by myself?”

“Can’t we talk about this later, webs. I’m not in the mood to deal with you right now” 

“Fine but we  will discuss this later”

Sam responded with a grunt, still face down on his table. 

And with that Peter left for his AP algebra class. 

As he was walking down the hall he wondered what was up with Sam today. 

*time skip to lunch*

At lunch Peter went and sat next to MJ and Harry. And saw that his team, excluding Danny who was away, were sitting at a table together with... Flash Thompson? What was Peter’a long time bully turned frenemy doing at the table with his team? Sams mood seemed to have gotten better and all of them were lively chatting together about something or other. 

“Helloooo? Earth to Peter”

“Huh uh what’s up MJ?” Peter said snapping back out of his thoughts. 

“What were you thinking about. We’re you even listening to a word I said?”

“Nothing much, just the test. And uh yea I was listening, you were telling us about your...”

MJ rolled her eyes “My new job internship at the daily bugle, I’m looking for a big scoop, remember?”

“The BUGLE, with JJJ? After the constant harassing he does to Spider-Man, which you agree with me is not true, and annoying. WHY would you even want to work there?”

“Like I was saying before, I won’t give up my passion to be a reporter just because I disagree with his opinions. Think about it once I make it big I could take over and shed light to Spider-Man and what he actually does.”

“Well there’s no changing your mind anyways.”

“You seem a bit out of it today Pete” Harry said

“Pfft what do you mean?”

“I don’t know you just seem tired”  well I did just get my ass beat this morning ”and you keep zoning out on us, is the ‘test’  that important?”

“Well-“ BRRRRRRNGBRRRRRNG

phew saved by the bell. 

“See you guys after school” Peter said and left for his geography class. 

As he was leaving he caught sight of Sam and Flash walking together to geography class as well. Flash’s arm was around Sams shoulders and they seemed to be chatting about video games. 

When he got to the classroom he saw Flash sitting in his seat next to Sam, still engaged in conversation. 

“Heya Flash you’re in my seat”

“Don’t see your name on it Parker”

“Dude It’s not that big of a deal just go sit on another empty seat” Sam said. 

“Fine yea sure” Peter said as he walked over to an empty seat. Feeling a little angry at Flash, Peter wondered what was up with him. Why was he so worked up over a frickin  seat . It doesn’t even matter what seat he sat in, he had no reason to be upset. If anything he should be glad to be sat away from bucket-head, who was always annoying. So why was he still getting heated about this. Class ended and everyone slowly began to exit. Flash slung his arm over Sams shoulders again as they walked out. 

~time skip to after school~

Peter met up with MJ and Harry. 

“We were gonna hang at Harry’s right?”

“Sorry Pete, I have a dinner today with dad, and some other big shots, you guys can’t come over today” 

“Well I was gonna decline anyway because I have to go finish up my latest article. Bye see you tomorrow guys” MJ said and left. 

“Well bye Pete”

“Bye”

Harry walked over to his limo and left. 

Peter saw Ava and Luke come out of the front doors and walked over to them.

“Don’t forget we have a training session today at 6” Ava said to both boys and walked away, head stuck in a book. 

“Hey man, what’s up” 

“Hey Luke, have you seen Sam by any chance?”

“Nope last I saw him was at lunch. Try asking Flash over there. Bye, I gotta go catch the game before training” and he left as well. 

Peter walked over to Flash who was about to leave to walk home. 

“Hey Flash, have you seen Sam?”

“Why do you wanna know, Parker?”

“He was late this morning and the teacher told me to give him notes” Peter lied, as if he’d actually take notes in history. 

“He went around that corner, said he was heading home” 

“Ok thanks Flash” 

Peter walked over to the corner which led to the back of the school. He turned the corner and froze. He could not believe what he was seeing in front of his eyes. 

Dun dun dunnn 

To be continued ~


	2. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds a shocking scene, he’s surprised and shocked. Curious about Sams love-life he decides to do some spidey snooping and immediately regrets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not the best at writing summaries lol.
> 
> Bold means emphasis and italics is Peters thoughts from first person.

Peter walked over to the corner which led to the back of the school. He turned the corner and froze. He could not believe what he was seeing in front of his eyes. 

  
...

There Sam was pinned to the wall by a tall raven-haired guy. Their faces got closer and closer and they started kissing passionately. Peter ducked back behind the corner, out of sight. The two seemed to still be unaware that they had been caught. 

Peter could not believe his eyes, he didn’t want to believe his eyes. Sam has a boyfriend? Sam was gay? Or was he bisexual? What was happening right now? Why were they making out behind school? Why was this making Peter so mad? His thoughts were interrupted. 

“Not here ... not right now...” - Sam

“Come on it’s been too long. Let’s head over to my place hm?” 

“No, I have to go right now. I have a thing at 6”

“Come onnnn pleaseee”

“Wait till- mmmf” Sam was interrupted by a rough sudden kiss. 

Without thinking Peter ran around the corner, and quickly grabbed the boy off of him. Sam looked at him with shock and anger. 

“ **What** is your damage Parker?!” -Sam

“He kissed you without consent! You can’t even defend yourself at all without-“ he didn’t finish his sentence because the boy was still there and he didn’t want to expose Sams identity. 

Sam was outraged at what Peter said. Desperate not to be caught in the crossfire the Raven-haired boy nodded towards Sam as a quick good bye and quickly walked away. 

“*scoffs* Do you honestly think I’d still be here if I didn’t want it huh Parker?” His tone was ice cold and his face showed how angry he felt. “I don’t need you or anyone else to tell me what to do or to help me out EVER. And I’m perfectly capable of defending myself even without my helmet, **some** of us had to go through extra S.H.I.E.L.D. training because we don’t **all** have spider powers”

“But-“ Peter felt like his heart had sunk to his stomach. They fought a lot but this time Sams words had a bite to them. 

“I need you to stay out of my personal life, Parker. From now on we don’t talk to each other except on the field” and with that Sam turned around ready to leave. 

Confused and struggling to form a sentence in his head Peter quickly said “What so you’re gay, can’t believe it! How come you never mentioned it?” Oh no. That came out harsher than he meant it too. 

Without turning around Sam responded, “yea I **am**. Never mentioned it ‘cause nobody asked. Yea yea I’m such a fairy, get over it Parker.” And he walked away. 

Peter was completely confused. _Was that Sams boyfriend? Was Sam gay? Does Sam think I’m homophobic? Does the rest of the team already know? Why did I intervene when I had no right to? But he was being pinned and kissed without consent..._

Peter didn’t like where his train of thought was going so he snapped out of it and decided to try and clear his head on his walk home. 

*time skip to 6*

Peter arrived at the helicarrier, in full spidey suit and the rest of his team was there as well, except for Danny who would return tomorrow. For training today they were going to spar with each other rather than with the typical S.H.I.E.L.D. robots.

“Sparring against your teammates rather than alongside them allows you to analyze their weaknesses and strengths which you can then utilize in battle. White Tiger and Spider-Man will be sparring, and Nova and Power-Man will be sparring” -Agent Coulson

With a loud beep their training began. As he was sparring Peters eyes kept wandering over to Nova, who looked murderous and seemed to be landing quite a lot of hits on Power-Man. White Tiger took the chance while Spider-Man was unfocused to kick him in the face and knock him down. 

“Good job White Tiger, Spider-Man get your head in the game” -Agent Coulson snapped. 

Nova and Power-Man sparred for a little longer and ultimately Nova was knocked down, after all Power-Man was quite indestructible. 

“Alright switch partners. Victors will spar together” -Agent Coulson

Nova looked quite happy to be able to spar with Peter, which meant that he was really gonna get it. With a loud beep the training started once again. 

Nova flew up into the air and without any mercy he started blasting at Spider-Man, which he narrowly dodged with little thanks to his spidey sense. Spider-Man swung his way up to Nova and tried to punch him but Nova dodged him and used his momentum against him by smashing him into the ground. 

“Nova good work for once. Spider-Man, a word after the session” -Agent Coulson

While White Tiger and Power-Man were sparring Peter decided to go over and try to see if he could apologize to Sam to try and diffuse the obvious tension between them. 

“Hey bucket-head, I’m surprised you actually beat me. I mean I was going easy on you so-“ 

“Whatever, we don’t need to talk so shut up” 

“Look Sam I’m-“

“Shut the actually **hell** up Parker. I’m not interested in your apology so piss off”

Peter felt uneasy after that, he felt upset and he didn’t know exactly why. He and Sam have fought loads of times before, this was nothing new, he just needed to give Sam some time to cool down. 

“Alright everyone, decent work today, you are dismissed” -Agent Coulson

The team started chatting a bit while Spider-Man walked over to Coulson ready for the lecture.

“What’s up with you today?”

“Nothing just didn’t get a good sleep tonight, went to bed late and had to wake up early cuz of Batroc and Beetle.”

“About the fight this morning, sloppy work. You destroyed about $11,000 dollars of the city and a few civilians were injured. Luckily there were no casualties. You should’ve waited for backup. Focus more on evasive manoeuvres and try not to destroy the city next time. Dismissed.”

Coulson left the room and Peter walked over to his team. They were talking about fighting manoeuvres and blah blah, Peter kind of zoned out. Sam was keeping his distance from Peter and wasn’t trying to hide it. Sam got a call on his phone and went over to the corner to answer it. Peter was curious and he did have enhanced hearing so he couldn’t help but eavesdrop a little. 

“....yea..... your place..... ok bye” -Sam

Now Peters interest was peaked and he had to know what was going on with Sam and that guy. _Not stalking or anything, friends do this all the time to make sure their friends aren’t dating weirdos, right. I’m just being a very good friend, I’m doing this for Sams safety,_ Peter told himself. 

Peter decided to leave before the team to wait to see where Sam would go off to. He said a quick bye and dropped down from the helicarrier and used his webs to get to a roof then waited. 

After about 10 minutes he saw Nova fly out of the helicarrier and out into the city. Carefully Spider-Man started to follow him, making sure not to get caught. Nova landed in an alley and took of his helmet to take his suit off. He put his helmet in his bag and walked over to an apartment complex. Spider-Man carefully followed him but stopped outside the building, still making sure to stay out of sight. Luckily majority of the buildings exterior was made of glass so using the enhanced lenses in his mask Peter saw Sam go to the 12th floor. 

He crawled up the wall trying to avoid the large windows, while still keeping and eye on Sam. He saw Sam walk up to a door and knock on it. _I knew it._ The raven-haired boy from earlier opened the door and let Sam in then quickly shut the door. Peter debated whether or not he wanted to see what was going inside but in the end he was too curious and had to know if Sam was okay. 

He slowly crawled over to the corner and peeked through the window. He knew what to expect, he knew what he was going to see. But a small part of him hoped that Sam was only messing with a friend, that it was all a joke, however stupid it sounded. 

Sam and the boy were aggressively making out and Sam seemed to be overwhelmed with pleasure. The boy slowly started trailing kisses down Sams neck and started sucking just below his collarbone. Sam leaned his head back and stifled his moans. (you can imagine the rest). 

Peter jerked his head back, heart pounding. He felt his world collapse, panicking, sad, angry, confused, just completely overwhelmed with unknown emotions Peter swung back home as fast as he could. 

So Sam was gay... he has a boyfriend. He.. he’s had sex... wait but he was only just 16! What if he was being manipulated by the other boy? Blackmailed into engaging in such crude acts with him. _I have to help him, he probably has no clue how to deal with those type of situations. Danny would probably know what to do, I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow._ And as Peter was thinking he had changed and got to bed. Still worrying about Sam he slowly drifted off to sleep.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you like the story so far. Feel free to leave feedback and/or criticism, it’s appreciated. Next chapter should be up very soon, and things are gonna get spicy ;)


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Peters friendship is still broken, but that doesn’t stop Peter from being overprotective and worrying about Sams personal life. Peter and Danny have a nice long chat and Peter finally realized what these feelings are.

...

Peter was walking down a long dark hallway, the atmosphere was eerie and Peter felt unnerved. As he walked down the hall he stopped at a large wall of glass, with fog on the other side. Peter looked through the glass and he saw the fog dissipate and two figures came into view. Now Peter really didn’t like what was happening so he tried to turn around to go back down the dark hallway, but an invisible force kept him stuck in place. 

As the fog cleared even more he recognized one of the figure to be... Sam? What was Sam doing here? As Peter kept watching, against his will, he saw Sam was naked and couldn’t help but blush profusely. _It’s because I’ve never seen anyone naked, we’re both guys this is fine, it doesn’t matter,_ Peter thought, while he still felt his face heat up. 

Then he saw Sam walk up to the other figure, whose face he still couldn’t make out. And they started to wrap their hands around each other and have a heated make out session, and Peter couldn’t do anything to avoid seeing that. He couldn’t bear to see this, he started flailing about to try and get away from this place but he was still stuck in place. Peter was in pain now, emotional and physical, he felt a billion needles stabbing him on every inch of his body. 

Just when Peter thought he couldn’t take anymore, the fog came over the room again, and the glass barrier in front of him disappeared. Peter tried to walk forward and noticed that he had regained control of his body. He turned behind him and there was a big black wall, so he couldn’t go back. 

Hesitantly Peter stepped into the fog. As he went further he saw a single figure in front of him. Then the fog cleared and he saw that it was Sam, smiling at him with the warmest smile Peter had ever seen. At ease now, Peter walked forward. 

“Sam..? What’s going on here? Why are you naked? (Face red as a tomato) Are you ok? Is Mesmero doing this? Wha-“

He was cut off with a sudden kiss from Sam. Peter was in complete shock he didn’t know what to do. Once again his body started moving without his control and his hands moved to Sams neck and waist and he kissed him back. Peter was slightly surprised, this wasn’t disgusting him. Strangely he felt himself melt into the kiss and his mind went blank with bliss as he focused on the moment. 

All of a sudden Peter felt cold and as he pulled apart from Sam he noticed that he was naked as well.

_ What the what _

Sam looked back up at Peter seductively and slowly pushed Peter onto the bed. Was the bed there the whole time? 

Peter wasn’t really focusing on whether or not he could control his body, he was too busy getting swept away in the moment by Sam. Sam slowly moved his hand from Peter shoulders to his chest down to his... Peter just realized he had a boner and that seemed to snap him back into his senses. 

“Whoa wait hold up Sam this isn’t what it looks like. You should stop, you have a boyfriend... don’t you?”

** BRRRNG BRRRRNG BRRRRNG **

“What the **hell** is that noise”

Sams face changed into nothing but two black holes for eyes. Peter felt extremely scared now and vulnerable as he was naked and couldn’t move his body. 

** BRRRNG BRRRRNG BRRRRNG **

“Wake up Peter you have to go to school!” -Aunt May’s disembodied voice

...

Peter woke up with a start, panting heavily. Shit, that was all a dream? That was MY dream? No way no way no way. I do NOT care who Sam dates. I do NOT care what his sexuality is or if he’s sexually active (Peter said that with a shudder). The only reason I had this dream was because this is all so new to me. So wait, am I gay? No but I used to like MJ, so am I bi? Ok ok calm down, I’m just experiencing that dream because seeing two dudes kiss must’ve triggered me to realize I wasn’t straight maybe? 

** BRRRNG BRRRRNG BRRRRNG **

“OH SHIT.”

It was already 8:30 AM. As Peter quickly struggled to untangle himself from the bedsheets and get dressed he noticed a bulge in his pants which caused him to panic even more. Peter rushed into the shower, face red from getting up too fast and the embarrassment of having a boner. He quickly tried to ‘calm down’ and get dressed for school. He made sure that his little ‘problem’ was invisible, said good bye to Aunt May and ran to school as fast as he could so he wouldn’t be late for class. 

As he got to school just 2 minutes before the bell rang he noticed Sam was walking to class. Peter was about to catch up to him to talk but remembered that they were still not on good terms and decided to slowly walk a ways behind him to their class. As Peter was walking his eyes wandered over to the back of Sams head and slowly his eyes moved over to Sams butt. Remembering his dream from this morning Peter started blushing and quickly jerked his head away to stare at the floor. Peter still caught himself staring at Sam every now and then during class and mentally slapped himself every time. 

*time skip to lunch*

When Peter arrived at the cafeteria he saw his friends sitting at one table and his team sitting at the other, but he couldn’t spot Sam anywhere in the cafeteria- not that he was looking for him or anything. He decided to sit with his team today because he still hadn’t met Danny since he came back from k’un l’un. 

“Hey Danny how was the trip?”

“It was adequate, I have learned quite a few words of wisdom from the elders”

“Cool cool. You free after school today?”

“I believe I am, yes”

“Ok cool, mind going on patrol with me?”

“Of course not”

And then they started talking about something or other. Peter was still curious as to where Sam was so he looked around the cafeteria again, he wasn’t sitting with MJ and Harry. He looked over and saw that Sam was sitting next to **FLASH THOMPSON**? Why was Sam hanging out with Flash? And why were they sitting so close together? Peter made a mental note to ask Flash about it next time, knowing Flash it was probably nothing good. 

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch and Peter went to dump his tray in the trash. He saw Sam and Flash leave together for their next class, again. Peter decided to wait a couple of minutes to avoid bumping into them on the way out and then left for his next class. And once again Flash was on his seat next to Sam and Peter had to sit somewhere else, again. So he decided to sit on an empty seat behind them.

“Since we have finished quite a lot of work for this unit already I think today would be a nice day for a free period, however that does not mean you aren’t allowed to study” -the teacher

Peter decided to finish up on his homework early. But it looked like Sam and Flash were feeling in a particularly chatty mood and they just wouldn’t shut up. Peter noticed that Flash kept trying to inch closer to Sam and that made him angry for some reason that he was unaware of. Peter wasn’t really paying attention to what they were talking about as he was trying to do his homework, but then something Flash said caught his attention.

“So you wanna maybe grab coffee or dinner together sometime?”-Flash

“Sure, so long as you pay dude” -Sam said teasingly 

“Well, guess it’s a date!”

Flash said that in a slightly hushed tone but Sam definitely heard him and turned a light shade of pink. 

Peter heard it too (thanks super hearing) and that made him furious. Sam was going on a date with **Flash**! **Flash**? Of all people why the fuck was it **Flash**? Then another thought popped into peters head. Wait doesn’t Sam already have a boyfriend? Was Sam two-timing? Was Sam the one who was manipulating rather than getting manipulated? No way, however much of an asshole Sam was he would never do that, would he?

“So when and where?” -Flash

“I’m free today...” -Sam

“Great! So am I, so how about that new restaurant next to the mall? 7pm?”

“Sounds great” 

Then the bell rang signalling the end of the period. And everyone started pouring out of the classroom. 

“See ya then!” -Flash said and winked, which caused Sam to blush a slightly deeper shade of pink. 

Peter didn’t realize when but he was shaking and he felt his entire body heat up with anger. Why was he getting so worked up over Sams personal life? Maybe it was because one of his best friends was about to go on a date with his old bully? Peter didn’t know why but he knew he was definitely angry. 

*time skip to after school*

Peter changed into his Spider-Man suit and waited to meet up with Danny for patrol. Danny arrived soon and Peter resolved that he wanted to talk to Danny about all of his troubles because Danny was one of his most reliable friends, plus he always had some fortune cookie wisdom to share. Peter decided he would slowly bring up the topic but Danny cut to the chase. 

“What is troubling you, Spider-Man?”

“Is it that obvious? To be honest I’m not entirely sure just what is troubling me...”

“Would you care to elaborate?”

“Do..” Peter didn’t want to out Sam if Sam didn’t want to be outted but he knew that Sam trusted Danny as much and Peter did so he assumed that Danny already knew “Did you know Sams gay...?”

“I had suspicions but did not know for certain, but you have just confirmed it. Does his sexuality bother you?”

“No no of course not. The thing is I think Sam might be two-timing his boyfriend. And to go out with Flash, can you believe it **Flash** of all people”

“What makes you believe that Sam would be doing such a thing? And have you not said yourself that Flash has changed his ways?”

Peter explained what he saw with Sam and the boy. And then the conversation with Sam and Flash. “And yea I know that Flash has changed but he’s still a jerk, just not as big of a jerk as he was before..”

“I believe that Sam may have a ‘friends with benefits’ relationship with the person you assume is his significant other. However it might be that Sam is genuinely interested in Flash and may want to break off his former arrangement to have a more sturdy relationship”

What so Sam and that guy were fuck buddies?! Peter cringed and shivered, Sam was not as innocent as Peter thought... and Peter had called him weak and stupid earlier. (Not directly but it was implied) Peter felt like he had seriously messed up. 

“Shit. What do I do? I can’t just let my friend date a jerk”

“Why do you care so much about this matter? You may be confusing your feelings of jealousy for friendship”

“Me jealous? Of what? Of Flash? No way, as if I’d ever wanna be with Sam” *gulps nervously*

“That is not what I was referring to, I meant that perhaps you were jealous that your friend had acquired a partner before you, but from your reaction I suspect that you do have feelings for Sam”

“No way, you really think I have feelings for that Bucket-head?” _I mean yea he’s attractive and he can be funny at times, I always enjoy our banter... and he has a nice body..._

Peter started to blush as his thoughts connected to the dream he had had earlier. This did not go unnoticed by Danny. 

“Perhaps you should clear your heart and mind before you interfere in other people’s love lives. I’m always here to talk if you need someone to confide your feelings in.” 

Shit. Danny already knew. Danny knew before Peter did. 

**_I like Sam_**. That stupid guy who always turns everything into a competition. Who impulsively rushes into a fight to save lives. Who works so hard to train, even though he tries so hard to hide it. And as much as Sam wants to deny it, he cares, about his family, about his team and about Peter. Then Peter felt a lump in his throat realizing that he had horribly messed up there friendship, so what chance did Peter have of them ever working out. 

Peter was going to figure out a way to fix things up with Sam. He was gonna figure out how to make Flash or Sam loose interest in each other. He was gonna make Sam his! _Ooo that last part sounded a little too possessive, let’s tone it down Pete._

And as they were talking their patrol was nearly over. They did a quick check around the city and Danny went back to the helicarrier. 

Peter was still shocked that it had taken him so long to realize that he had romantic feelings for Sam. And now Sam was going to date Flash... No he wasn’t. Peter was gonna make sure of that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Danny sound as Danny as possible but to be honest it was pretty hard to come up with the right dialogue for him. Some characters might sound, well, out of character and if there are any suggestions for dialogue change I’ll take it into account and edit it if I feel it fits better. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave kudos if you enjoyed and don’t worry you won’t have to wait too long for the next chapter. :)


	4. Make you mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter refuses to allow Flash to date Sam. And with their friendship still broken Peter can’t exactly ask Sam GL date someone else (like him). So what’s the only other solution? Crashing their date. He’d make Sam fall in love with him instead. Not the purest plan but like hell he’d let his crush date his former bully.

Peter was still shocked that it had taken him so long to realize that he had romantic feelings for Sam. And now Sam was going to date Flash... No he wasn’t. Peter was gonna make sure of that!

...

Peter checked the time and saw that it was already 6:30, in half an hour Sam and Flash were gonna meet up on their date. Peter shuddered at the thought of Sam and Flash being all flirty with each other. This was such a mess, Peter was in love with his former best friend, he doubted Sam considered him anything other than a homophobic asshole. Which Peter was absolutely not! He had to fix his relationship with Sam, make Flash and Sam stop seeing each other, maintain his friendships and family time and manage his spidey life. Yup that was the Parker luck running it’s magic. 

Peter changed back into his civilian clothes but made sure to wear an outfit that he had never worn to school. He wore a hoodie and black jeans. He pulled the hood up over his head to avoid being recognized by either Sam or Flash. He still had his web shooters on under the sleeves of the hoodie to ‘crash’ their little date. No, Peter wasn’t proud to be sinking to such low levels but he had to win Sam over, he just had to.  _ I’ve never liked anyone after MJ and even then it was mostly platonic. _

Peter didn’t have to wait too long till Sam arrived.  _ Bucket-heads actually early for once, ugh and for Flash _ _._ Peter shifted so he was out of view from Sam but was still in eavesdropping distance. Not too long after Flash arrived, and Sam waved him over to sit with him. They ordered something off the menu and started chatting with each other, Flash was being extremely flirty and slid his hand over to Sams to try and hold his hand. Sam accepted it and they were both blushing slightly. 

Peters brow was twitching, he was trying his best to keep his cool, Flash was so dead. Peter was gonna secretly use his webs to move Flash’s hand to hit Sam. That would definitely make Sam angry. But before he could do anything he had insane Spidey sense. 

What now? Peter frantically looked around for the source. Then all of a sudden the window next to Sam and Flash’s table crashed as a big rock came through. Luckily there weren’t a lot of customers there. Sam and Flash were fortunate not to have gotten hurt more than a couple of scratches as the glass had shattered and hit them as well. Sam thinking fast grabbed Flash and ran out of the store. Peter followed suit, still trying not to get caught by either of them. When Peter got out he quickly climbed up onto the roof of the building and put on his gloves and mask and took off his clothes to reveal his Spider-Man suit. Below him he saw that Sam and Flash were running down the alley which was the fastest way out of the crowded area. 

Peter started frantically searching for the source of the rock and saw that it was none other than Trap-Master. It looked like he and Iron Fist were fighting and a rock had accidentally hit the window. Trap-Master had knocked Iron Fist out and was making his getaway down the same alley that Sam and Flash had gone through. Spider-Man swung over and crawled along the wall of the alley to follow Trap-Master. That’s when he noticed that Sam and Flash hadn’t made it very far. It looked like Peter didn’t realize how much the glass had hit them because Flash’s leg was quite bloody and he seemed to be limping. Sam was helping him, but of course they weren’t fast enough. 

Trap-Master was smart, he knew that Spider-Man and the team would be on his tail soon so he was going to take a hostage and lo and behold he’d found two. As Trap-Master was about to grab Flash, Flash pushed Sam into Trap-Master and attempted to run away while pleading, “whoa whoa super villain dude, you don’t want me, trust me. Here take him instead. Just please leave me alone” and he wobbled away as fast as he could. 

“ **WHAT THE FUCK FLASH**? ”

Trap-Master chuckled, “guess we aren’t all heroes kid” 

He had grabbed Sam and held a knife to his throat. Peter didn’t know what to do. 

“Move another inch and it’s byebye for this kid. Tsk heroes, always so eager to save anyone and everyone. Would you risk this poor strangers life to put me in jail, hm Spider-Man?” 

Spider-Man was face to face with Sam and Trap-Master now. Not daring to move an inch. His Spidey sense was going crazy, was Sam being in danger setting it off? 

“Seriously? Isn’t this a little too shallow, even for you? I thought you liked a fair fight?”

“I know how to play my cards. Now if you and your little hero team stay away from me I’ll release the kid after I’m far enough away. And if I receive a nice price.” 

As he was speaking the rest of the team had arrived and were standing quite a distance away, scared that any movement could trigger Trap-Master to kill Sam. 

Not knowing what else to do Spider-Man responded “Fine. You have an hour”

Trap Master loosened his grip at the confirmation that he could make his getaway. Sam took the chance and jerked his head back ramming it into Trap-Masters chin. Then he grabbed the hand with the knife and jerked the knife away and threw it. Finally, Sam elbowed him in the stomach and stood back. It all happened so fast no one had the chance to react when Trap-Master hit Sam with a baton to the face and started running. Sam was knocked into the wall from the impact and slid down. He wasn’t moving. Peter felt his heart stop. 

“Follow him!” -White Tiger

As the team left to chase down Trap Master, Peter rushed over to Sam.  _ No... no this isn’t  happening . _ Sam had blood splattered across his face and had cuts all over his body. There was even a quite noticeable cut where Trap Master had held the knife. 

“Sam! Are you ok? I mean obviously you’re not but can you hear me? Can you see me? How exactly are you feeling right now?” 

Sam smirked a little and said “wow Parker look at you care for me. Better stop before someone thinks your a fairy as well”

“OH MY GOD YOU COMPLETE IDIOT. I don’t  ** care ** if your gay. I didn’t mean anything I said before. Of course you can take care of yourself, you just proved that! You can date whoever the fuck you want. It’s not my business at all. I’m  ** sorry ** Sam. I’m sorry. But we need to get you to a hospital right now!”

Before Sam could process what Peter said he was being carried bridal-style out of the alley. 

“Whoa put me down *groans in pain* I can still walk” 

“The fastest way to the hospital is through web swinging. But you’re bleeding a lot. Or I could call a cab but that’s slower. Are you up for swinging?”

“Sure, whatever just don’t carry me like that” 

Spider-Man let Sam down and grabbed his waist tightly with one hand and starting swinging with the other. Sam had wrapped his hands around Spider-Man’s neck to make sure he didn’t fall. They got to the hospital very soon and Sam passed out just as they entered. He was then taken into the ER. Peter was still in his Spider-Man suit and he wanted to wait for Sam but he knew that staying here as Spider-Man could risk Sams cover. 

Peter quickly swung home and changed as fast as possible. He quickly told Aunt May some lie about how he had to leave as soon as possible and left. On the way to the hospital Peter was terrified.  What if Sam was seriously hurt? What if web swinging only injured him more? _Gah I’m so stupid. What if Sam doesn’t care if I’m not homophobic and still hates me. Is Sam gonna wake up at all._

When Peter made it to the hospital he headed straight to the room Sam was in. 

“He’s not in critical condition but their is a minor fracture in his forearm, he also had a cut on his cheek which needed stitches and he will have to go through some more tests to ensure that there was no brain damage from the impact.” -nurse

“Ok thank you”

“I will need a guardian to sign these papers before the tests, are you a relative or boyfriend or...?”

Peter couldn’t help but blush when she said boyfriend, but quickly answered “no I’m just a close friend, and um his family...” Peter just now realized how little he actually knew about Sam. Yea he knew he came from Arizona but that’s about it. Peter felt sad all over again, did he really know so little about Sam? 

“What was that about his family, sir?”

“Yea uh I’ve called them, they’ll be here soon. Is it ok if I stay here?”

“Of course, you can take the seat next to the bed. I’ll be back shortly.”

The nurse then left, leaving Peter with Sam. Sam was safe. He wasn’t going to die, he was fine, he’s been through worse before . _Calm down, it’s gonna be ok, he’s ok._ Peter took a deep, calming breath and sat down next to Sams bed.   


He gently reached over and grabbed Sams non-injured hand. Sam grunted and turned a little in his sleep. _Has Sam always looked so... perfect?_ He looked so defenceless and cute compared to his normal bashful self. Since Sam wasn’t wearing his normal crew-neck undershirt and v-neck t-shirt Peter could see his chest a little as he was wearing the hospital robes(idk what it’s called). Peter saw the cuts and it saddened him even more. As his eyes drifted along Sams chest he saw a hickey. This made Peter feel angry. Right, of course Sam was still fuck buddies with that dipshit from before. Peter sighed and swore he would make sure once again if Sam really was okay. And get rid of that asshole Peter added as an afterthought.

Sure all hormonal teens have a sex drive, but to go so far as to be sex partners, there had to be a reason. Especially with balancing superhero life, school, family/friend time, and who knows what else (see notes) Sams life wasn’t exactly easy. 

It was late into the night by now and Sam still showed no signs of waking up. Peter rearranged himself so he was resting his head on the edge of Sams bed and was still holding his hand. And before Peter knew it he had fallen asleep. 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously the episodes are going to be a little scattered, but this is before Peter found out about Sams origins and his connection to the guardians of the galaxy. 
> 
> Well, Peter ended up doing nothing to Sams relationship with Flash and looks like it’s crumbling by itself. Looks like the angst is almost over huh? We shall see. ;)
> 
> Thanks for taking the times to read this, please leave kudos and comments as they are appreciated and I accept criticism and feedback. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up holding peters hand. He’s utterly confused why peters attitude changed all of a sudden. Peter doesn’t know what to do to fix his relationship with Sam. But he does know how to completely destroy the jerk Flash. 
> 
> After everything that’s happened peters mental health is crumbling under the pressure and his nightmares continue. He doesn’t know what to do anymore. All he knows is that he NEEDS Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. I just don’t know how to write em

*sams pov*

The next morning Sam woke up to find a sleeping Peter Parker holding his hand. And that’s when yesterday’s events started flooding back. 

...

“wow Parker look at you care for me. Better stop before someone thinks your a fairy as well”

“OH MY GOD YOU COMPLETE IDIOT. I don’t  care if your gay. I didn’t mean anything I said before. Of course you can take care of yourself. You can date **whoever** the fuck you want. It’s not my business at all. I’m  ** sorry ** Sam. **I’m sorry**. But we need to get you to a hospital right now!”

...

_ Wait so Peter isn’t homophobic? Then why was he so upset when he saw me kiss Jay? It’s not like I like Jay, we had a mutual relationship and I was fine. But I guess Peter didn’t know that. Shit he saw me with Flash too. He must think I’m such a slut now. But he did say he didn’t care who I date.... I don’t know anymore, fuck I’m thirsty.  _

Sam pushed peters hand away and sat up in the bed. He reached over to grab the glass of water on the bedside table, drank it and decided to fall asleep again, but made sure to move away from where Peters head was. 

*back to peters pov*

Peter woke up a couple of hours after that and saw that Sam had his back turned to him. 

_ So I guess we’re still not good huh. To hell with it, we’re gonna have a talk and I’m gonna make things right.  _

Peter sighed and got up to draw the curtains. Then he went outside out to the hallway and saw the team was there, and they looked worried and a little surprised because they had seen Peter asleep with Sam. 

“How is he, is he ok?” -Ava

“Yea, the doctors said he was gonna be ok after some test. But his parents need to sign some papers, speaking of which, do you guys know where Sam lives?”*

“Seriously Peter? Do you really not know anything about Sam? His family are in Arizona, so they probably can’t sign those papers. And Sam has been living... actually I don’t know, he was supposed to be living in the helicarrier with us but I think he lives in a shared apartment.” -Ava

“Oh... so who’s supposed to sign the papers?”

“I am.” -Nick Fury

Nick appeared out of no where and went over to the nurse to sign the papers and discus about Sams health. While Peter digested the new information he got about Sam. 

_ Wait so Sam lives with that douchbag from before? So were they actually dating? Was it so serious they already moved in together? Shit and I thought I had a chance.... wait, I’m jumping to conclusions again. I’ll ask Sam about it myself. I’ve had enough of beating around the bush.  _

“You all are welcome to leave now, Sam needs to go through the tests and he’ll be hospitalized for a couple of weeks. But then he’s going to be back in training with the rest of you.”

The team protested about how they wanted to stay, but Fury’s word was law and they grudgingly went home. Peter stayed back and argued a little more than the others, before he too was forced to go home. On the way home Peter kept thinking about how his conversation with Sam could go. 

_ Ok so I know you have some sort of thing going on with that dic-dude from before. So, you know, not that I care or whatever, but what’s your relationship with him. Don’t tell me you already got a boyfrieeeend?  _

Peter cringed at his thoughts. Of course he cared. And he was not going to ask if he was his boyfriend, like that would restore their friendship. 

When Peter got home he was in a terrible mood, which did not go unnoticed by Aunt May. 

“What the matter Peter, you left with such a rush earlier. Oh don’t tell me, girl problems?” Aunt May said with a wink. 

Peter blushed a little as he immediately thought of Sam and was surprised how accurate(accurately inaccurate) Aunt May was. 

“Well...” he didn’t see a point in hiding it from Aunt May, after all she was the most accepting and awesome Aunt “not exactly, more like... boy problems?”

“Oh Peter! It’s about time you decided to tell me! I knew for quite some time now, but I wanted to hear it from you. And of course I accept you. No matter who you are, or who you love, you’re always going to be my nephew” 

Aunt May pulled Peter in for a hug. Peter felt a wave of relief and comfort, he needed this. 

“Thank you”

“Oh Peter! You have nothing to thank me for. Now tell me who’s the lucky guy?”

“Um.... it’s Sam...”

“Sam? Honestly I always felt that you two had a close connection, but now that I think about it, all that arguing did build up a lot of tension, hmmm”

Peter blushed at what his Aunt was saying. 

“Well, I would love to hear more about it later, Pete. But it’s already 12:30 AM. And you’ve got school tomorrow. Off to bed. Goodnight dear.”

“Night, May”

Peter kissed his Aunts cheek and went to his room. He changed, showered and went to bed. But he couldn’t fall asleep. His thoughts kept him awake for majority of the night. Most of them revolved around Sam and how Peter could fix their friendship. Eventually he fell asleep by around 3:00 am. 

...

Peter was back again in that dark hallway. He didn’t want to move. He knew what was going to happen if he did. The environment shifted around him and he was pushed into someone. 

“Sam...?”

As Peter looked up he saw ... himself? What the hell?

Then he heard a disembodied, demonic voice echo around him. 

“ _ **Peter.... Peter don’t lie to yourself.... do you reaaaaally think you could be with someone like Sam....**_ ”

As Peter was staring at the other Peter he saw him walk away slowly and as he did his body dissolved into shadows. Then Sam walked up, but he looked different, he looked menacing. 

“ _ **Little Peter Parker, lost his parents. Got some powers and still lost his dear Uncle Ben..... Ssssuch a disappointment... yet you still call yourself a hero..... Spider-Man saved hundreds but couldn’t save his dear Uncle..... pathetic..... your so patheeeetic”**_ the demonic voice was sneering. 

Sam walked up to Peter and hugged him.

“Your.... so _**pathetic**_.”-Sam

And Sam started squeezing Peter with so much force his bones cracked. Peter let out a blood curdling scream. Then Sam pulled away, with the most evil look on his face, more evil than any villain Peter had seen. Peter was on the floor now, tears streaming from his eyes, chest in pain from all the broken bones. He looked up at Sam. 

“W-why.... why Sam...”

“You don’t deserve to be with me. Peter Parker who can’t save the people close to him.... your a complete loser.... you’re the reason Uncle Ben died. You killed him. _**You KILLED HIM**_ ”

...

Peter woke up in tears, clutching his sides trying to make sure his bones weren’t actually broken. And at that moment he didn’t care who saw him, he cried. He cried and cried until it seemed that all his troubles and worry would disappear with his tears. He was broken. Sams being injured and his utter rejection had brought back his guilt and memories from Uncle Ben. Peter was crumbling, he was losing it, he knew he had to calm down before his Aunt heard him. He didn’t need to worry her as well. 

Peter slowly got up from his bed after calming down and went to shower and get ready for school. When Peter saw himself in the mirror he looked terrible. His eyes were swollen and red, he had dark circled and he just had an overall disheveled look. As he thought back in his dream, he thought it was right. He didn’t deserve Sam. When was he wasn’t even able to save his own Uncle. The guilt rushed back to Peter all of a sudden and he felt like crying all over again. But he had school today so he had to leave. He also had to go check up on Sam later, Peter hoped he was okay after the tests. 

Peter went on with his normal school day, trying to avoid Flash and his friends. 

*time skip to after school*

As Peter was about to leave to go to the hospital, he was stopped by Flash. 

“Hey uh Park-Peter, do you have a second? Please?” He said that in a hushed tone, to not be over heard. 

“Sure” Peter said coldly. He was going to give Flash a piece of his mind for ditching Sam like that. What a total piece of shit. Peter knew that Flash had always been a coward, but to push someone toward a deadly villain, just to save your own ass? That’s shallow, even for him. 

They walked over to the side of the school.

“Hey, so I know you and Sam are close, yea? So I was wondering... how’s he doing? Is-is he okay?”

Peter now noticed that Flash was walking with a slight limp and his face had quite a few bandages. 

“What do you mean? Oh unless of course you mean the fact that he was held at knifepoint and nearly **died** because some **fucker** gave him away to a villain to save his own ass? No, he’s **not** okay, who the fuck would be okay after all that?” Peter snapped

“Look man, I’m sorry ok.... can- can you tell him that?”

“You know what Flash? **No** I won’t. Go face him yourself you piece of shit. I could say a lot more, but I’d rather let Sam deal with you.” Peter turned around and started walking away. But then turned around to say one last thing before leaving. 

“### hospital. I’ll tell him you’re coming tonight, 6pm. If you don’t show up, I’ll be having another talk with you. And it won’t be pretty”

Peter didn’t care if he might’ve bashed his nerdy reputation, Flash deserved hell after everything he’d done to Sam. Peter couldn’t wait to see Flash squirm in front of Sam. And with a smirk he headed to the hospital to finally have a talk with Sam. 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This upload took a little longer, I kind of got stumped. But don’t worry I plan on completing this story. Next upload won’t take that long I hope. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos as they’re very much appreciated. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good at summaries, but shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Disclaimer⚠️
> 
> I don’t know how amnesia works. Just roll with whatever explanation I give in the story lol

When Peter arrived at the hospital he was determined to fix things with Sam, no matter what. He went over to the nurse and she led him to Sams room. 

“So how did the test results go? Is he gonna be ok?” -Peter

“Well so far the results are good. He’s expected to make a full recovery. However, there is a slight chance of some sort of amnesia. We’re not sure of which memories are going to be affected but don’t worry, worst case he will only loose memories of the past month. I know it still sounds bad but compared to more severe cases of amnesia this is extremely lucky”

Peters throat was dry. “O-ok thank you.” 

And the nurse left him alone with Sam. Sam was still fast asleep even though it was 4 in the afternoon. Peter walked over and thought about what Sams amnesia could mean for him. Sam might loose memories of the last month, he’d forget about the fight, about Peter knowing he was gay, about Flash being a stupid jerk. But this was all a maybe. Sam didn’t have severe amnesia so he would probably forget memories in patches. Peter hoped that Sam would forget about their fight and nothing else. For once could the Parker luck just be good? 

Peter walked over to Sams bed and sat on the chair facing it. Sam stirred a little and slowly woke up. He looked around and realized Peter was right there. 

“Uh.. hi Sam. How’re you feeling” Peter asked gently. 

“Yea- I’m good... I think...”

“Sam, they told me you could have some sort of amnesia. They’re not sure how much of your memories will be affected, but the damage won’t go past this last month. You could just forget random patches or remember everything. They said it’s very uncertain.... I know I just dropped a bomb and if you want I can leave if you’d rather be alone...”

“Wait- WHAT. I have amnesia? But I still remember everything.... I think...”

“What exactly do you remember..?”

“I remember what that asshole Flash did. I remember training sessions. I... remember you and I had a fight about something, a big one....”

Peter gulped, he didn’t know if he wanted Sam to remember or not. If he remembered Peter would apologize and try to fix their relationship. If he forgot... Peter supposed that he would just move on and try to get Sam to understand that he could rely on Peter. And Peter would slowly start to make Sam fall in love with him. Yes, the second option did sound better, but running away from a problem just meant that it would eventually resurface. 

“... I don’t remember what we fought about though. You probably did something dumb again didn’t you web-head?”

Peter hesitated a little... so he forgot after all. 

“What? No way sparky, you did some stupid prank and made us loose a fight”

Sam scoffed “as if. Just cause I lost that memory doesn’t mean I lost my brain, webs. Like I would ever jeopardize a mission.”

“One, you didn’t loose your brain cause you never had one. Two, when have you not ruined a mission?”

This was nice. Peter and Sam were back to their original banter and Peter felt a huge wave of relief, they were finally back to normal. They talked a little more and they played some video games that Peter had brought. Eventually it was 6pm and Peter started wondering if Flash was actually going to come. After about ten more minutes of video games and trash talking the nurse walked in. 

“There is someone here to see you Mr.Alexander. Flash Thompson. Should I let him in?”

Sams frowned, then said “yea, thank you”

The nurse left and Flash walked in, looking at Sam then at Peter. Peter felt like this was his que to leave, but Sam looked at him in a look that said ‘stay’ and Peter stood up but didn’t move. 

Peter shoulder devil spoke up now ‘keke can’t wait to see this fucker get his ass handed to him..kekeke’. The shoulder angel retorted ‘there’s no need for such vulgar language. However, I do agree, this will be fun heheh.’ Peter waved them off, he was wondering where they had been, it had been a long time since they showed up. 

Flash tentatively walked closer to Sams bed and fiddled with his hands out of nervousness. Sam sat up a little better in the bed and glared at Flash. 

“I-I just wanted to say sorry, Sam...”

“And you’ve said it, anything else?”

  
Sam spoke with such a cold, harsh voice it sent shivers down peters spine. Compared to Flash, Sam seemed like a lion confronting a small bunny. (heh Sams afraid of bunnies, there’s a joke here somewhere but I can’t find it)

“Look Sam, I know I was a major jerk earlier and I shouldn’t have done that, but you have to understand. Please, c-could you not tell anyone at school about this?”

“What the fuck, you asshole. After everything you’ve done all you care about is you own reputation? Forget it, I don’t accept your apology and I am not keeping my mouth shut. To think I was actually considering you to be a decent guy despite you being a major bully. *scoffs* I’ll never make that fucking mistake again.”

Flash was slightly trembling now, out of fear maybe or maybe it was anger. As if he has any right to be angry. Peter but his lip and clenched his fists to prevent himself from literally murdering Flash. 

“Please, Sam. I’ll do anything just don’t tell the school, please. If my dad found out I was gay, if the school knew... please.”

Flash had tears in his eyes. Sam didn’t flinch at all at his words, or at the fact that he was nearly crying. 

“I’ll be the one to decide who knows what. You have nothing else to say to me that I’ll listen to so bye”

Flash slowly walked out of the room. Peter then sat back down and looked at Sam. He couldn’t quite read his expression but it was somewhere between anger and sadness. 

“Hey... you ok?”

“Yea I’m fine webs. I think I’m just gonna head to bed early. Thanks for bringing the video games.”

“Well ok then. Bye bucket-head”

And Peter went to leave the room but the nurse walked in. 

“I have your test results here, Mr.Alexander....”

She nodded at Peter as he passed by her. And Peter left to go home. 

...

*Rewind time to earlier in the morning. Sams pov*

Sam woke up in the hospital. The doctor came in and gave him a heads up before the testing. 

~after all the tests and stuff~

“It seems as though there might be a slight possibility of amnesia, but it will only affect your memories from about a week ago, if at all. If your lucky there might be no memory loss at all, so I wouldn’t say you need to worry just yet. The nurse will drop by later to tell you the final results later.” -Doctor 

“Thanks”

Sam wasn’t too shocked at the news and had already decided that he would use his amnesia as an excuse to get over the problem with him and Peter. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he missed the web-head. He missed their banter and his goofy grin every time he quipped. He missed going into battle with him as friends. Lately, he had started to become more aware of him, and after their fight he had a horrible feeling he hadn’t been able to shake off. His ‘amnesia’ would be the perfect thing to clear up their friendship. 

When the nurse came into the room Sam asked her to tell Peter that he had amnesia, and that it could erase memories from a month back. Obviously the nurse refused but after Sam vaguely told her the reason she sighed and agreed. 

No, this wasn’t solving the problem, he was running away from it. But he was used to running away from his problems. He was used to being the coward, whereas Peter was always perfect, always taking responsibility, always sacrificing himself. 

Sam sighed and rolled in bed, he should probably try and get some sleep.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twisssst. Kinda ran outta ideas but I’m back 😎
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you like what you read. They are appreciated. I also accept any criticism so long as it’s not rude. :)


End file.
